Ass-Kicker (Augustus Prew)
Todd Haynes is Dave Lizewski's friend who later becomes the superhero Ass-Kicker. Biography Kick-Ass Todd is one of Dave's two best friends, the other being Marty, and the trio regularly hang out together in school and at their local comic book store. Todd and Dave also talk to each other on Skype. When Dave wonders why no one has ever attempted crime-fighting as a superhero, Todd and Marty are both in agreement that if anybody tried to become a real-life superhero, they would not survive a single day. However, when Dave decides to fight crime under the alias "Kick-Ass", Todd becomes a fan of the vigilante, wearing Kick-Ass T-shirts and reading Kick-Ass comic books, although he is unaware that Dave is Kick-Ass. After the events of Kick-Ass' and Big-Daddy's execution on live television, he apparently has a crush on Hit-Girl due to her extraordinary assassination abilities. ''Kick-Ass 2 Todd is first seen in the film watching TV with Dave and Marty, he asks them if it's weird if Aunt May from Spider-Man gets him 'kind of hard' because of that Marty answers his question by calling him a 'Granny Slammer'. He is later seen when Dave breaks up with Katy after she accuses him of cheating on her with Mindy Macready. After Dave and Marty join a team of superheroes called Justice Forever, Todd also becomes a superhero and attempts to join the team, calling himself "Ass-Kicker", but Dave and Marty make fun of his costume saying that it gives him 'Frogeye' and how he's copying Dave's costume and his name, Marty calls him 'Ass Licker' causing him to get angry at them, he then joins the Toxic Mega Cunts mistaking it for another superhero team. Todd plays a large role, albeit unknowingly, an evil one, in the death of Dave/Kick-Ass' dad after revealing the true nature of Mr. Lizewski, being Kick-Ass' father to the Motherfucker, which earns him a place as a Lieutenant. During the fight at the Toxic Mega Cunts hideout, Todd joins Justice Forever in their fight against the Toxic Mega Cunts after he learns the Motherfucker's plan to kill Kick-Ass. He saves Battle Guy from being killed by a member of the Toxic Mega Cunts, making use of Big Daddy's sic stick. He's the only character that at one point was on both the hero and villains sides, if only briefly. Todd seems to have regained his status as a superhero, despite him causing Mr. Lizewski's death. Relationships *Dave Lizewski - Best friend/Ally. *Marty Eisenberg/Battle Guy - Best friend/Ally. *Hit-Girl - Ally/Infatuation Interest. Equipment. * '''Ass-Kicker suit:' Todd's Ass-Kicker suit is what Todd wears when he is out crime fighting as Ass-Kicker. The suit is almost a reverse of Dave's suit, with the suit being Yellow and Green instead of being Green and Yellow, but there are a few differences, like the Green parts on the suit are full colored instead of just being a Green trim and the gloves are smaller than Kick-Ass's. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **''Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Evan Peters **''Kick-Ass 2'' - Augustus Prew Gallery Marty and todd.png|Todd with Marty. Trivia *Unlike his counterpart, his costume is not a gimp type suit but instead a reverse of Dave's costume but a tight spandex material, and the colors are instead of a green color with a yellow trim, but a yellow with green stripes on his chest and arms also, yellow mask with two green stripes he wears small green gloves and pair of green boots, and there are no spikes on the costume or a cape, or even a utility belt. *His hero name is reversed version of Dave's superhero name and adding "Kicker" as not to be copying Kick-Ass's name like in the comics, making Ass-Kicker. *Todd is last of the geek trio to become a superhero, and join Justice Forever. *In the comic Todd joins the team straight away despite what Dave and Marty said about his name and his costume, but in the film after Dave and Marty make fun of his costume and his name he gets mad at them and joins the Toxic Mega Cunts mistaking it for another superhero team, but he later joins Justice Forever after learning the Motherfucker's actions to kill Kick-Ass. His role in the death of Kick-Ass' father is not known to any of Justice Forever. *Todd potentially has a romantic crush on Hit-Girl after seeing her rescue Kick-Ass and Big-Daddy from D'Amico's gang broadcast. *In Kick-Ass 2, he probably knew that Dave and Marty were Kick-Ass and Battle Guy, due to them not texting him back. Category:Kick-Ass (film) characters Category:Kick-Ass 2 (film) characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Justice Forever